The Bowels of Hell
Life Number III The darkness starts to curl around my now sweating body which is burning in the heat of the flames coming from hell and into the courtyard. Death has come prepared to take me away and I can’t fight back. I just stand there and hope for it to be quick and painless. As I felt the cold icy steel of Deaths embrace I was frozen in place, but this feeling was not Death for it was the icy feel of a bullet piercing my unprotected torso. My sacrifice had held no avail once more as my price was paid again and I started to bleed out. Before I knew it I had died once more. 1892 was when this occurred. Life Number IV I awoke in my bedroom and like every other child born in the late 90’s I wanted to play videogames and eat junk food all day. With no recollection of my past lives I acted like every other pitiful child my age. Before I could start playing videogames and doing other mind numbing things kids did in that age I had to go downstairs and have breakfast. I walked out into the long corridor leading to the stairs, but never reached the end of the hallway. My mind blinked an image that I would not forget. I saw a man tied to a cross in ropes being brutalised and tortured. This image lasted only a second, but I could remember every single detail of the blurred image. I didn’t know what had just happened, but whatever it was I had seen it both scared and scarred me for life… Even though I laugh at it now when I was a normal child of man I was horrified. I grabbed my hair and curled up into a small ball on the floor whimpering. Little did I know that the images would keep coming revealing more and more every time. The next image I saw was of the same man being tortured by a whole army. I tore a piece of hair out of my head and screamed. Suddenly a third image flashed this time it showed a close up of a man in the army that was helping to torture this poor man turning his head. The next picture I saw was the front of close up man’s face. Brutalised with broken teeth and swollen red and black gums he smiled. Even though it was hard to make out the man’s face I could faintly make out my facial features. This made me insane. I started to scream and kick the walls tearing out my hair and punching my own face repeatedly. My mother and father quickly rushed upstairs to my aid, but that didn’t stop me. I kept going like this for about ten seconds until a red circle engraved with letters or symbols I couldn’t understand at the time appeared beneath my parent’s feet. I felt an eerie almost threatening presence enter the corridor as flames erupted and turned my parents to ash. Everything went silent as a dark figure appeared in front of me. He had swollen gums and blood dripping from his nostrils with little to no hair on his head. “Look at you! Taking after your fathers look our we?” He bellowed. I did not scream or run simply because I felt at home with this presence. I shut my eyes and imagined pure darkness as the words “You have finally succeeded in summoning me and now you shall earn your reward” Traveled quietly through my ears. I remember all my past lives now and how I am a child of Satan, but I did not earn the death I was hoping for. I am now stuck here in the bowels of hell doomed to tell my story for all eternity. Now that my father is set loose on Earth I hope that everyone is having fun. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story